


Leavin' on a jet plane

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, a one-way ticket to Peru?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leavin' on a jet plane

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure the boys didn't stick around long enough to guarantee Maritza went to Peru.

Maritza took a deep breath. It was time to move on. She'd buried her brother and her husband, closed the doors to the business she'd spent the better part of her life building, and now, if the hunters were to decide her fate, she was supposed to be getting on a plane to Peru. 

Ha.

Sam wasn't too bad. he seemed to understand what she'd lost: not just her entire family but everything she'd built for herself, a life where she could do good for so many people, one that required the utmost self-control. 

Dean couldn't see past the monster part. Just the thought of him made her angry. How convenient it must be to see the world in such black and white terms. She couldn't understand how they could work together; they seemed so very different in every way. 

She sighed and picked up her bag. She was getting on a plane, all right, but she wasn't going to Peru. And good luck to the hunters who tried to track her down again. She had nothing left to lose anymore.


End file.
